Political Grounds
by Ibidem
Summary: Athrun and Cagalli meets on new grounds.


**Disclaimer: **I do not own Gundam SEED or Gundam SEED Destiny or any of the characters. Sunrise (or whatever) owns them.

**Author Note:** In the same universe as "Wake Up She's Gone".

**Political Grounds**

_6 Months Later_

At the heart of the World Union Headquarters, an impressive assemblage of Ambassadors have gathered to discuss, debate, criticize, and in an extremely rare mood maybe even agree with each other's political agendas. They usually dressed in dark suits appropriate for such solemn and officially important gatherings and debate amongst themselves critical world issues that threaten the stability of world peace and things of such like. The World Union was the third attempt of its kind to bring some kind of rule into the chaotic playing field of global politics but unfortunately, like its deceased siblings, the League of Nations and the United Nations, it too seems to be headed towards a slow and unproductive death sometime in the future.

However, today is going to mark the milestone of the World Union and all of the Ambassadors are looking towards today as the day that an eminent figure will shine brighter than it has ever done before or come crashing down in a blaze of glory. Talk and speculations flew around with much apprehension on the part of the PLANT's Ambassadors because today it would be one of them up there presenting to the world; PLANT will be scrutinized by the world.

Conversing with other members of PLANT Ambassador, Athrun was attempting to avoid talk with other foreign Ambassadors preferring to keep close to those he knew. However, a few brave men attempted conversation with the pilot turned politician, but only were able to get a few words to him before they started walking away confused at how the red-haired girl manage to redirect them so subtly. Athrun had often felt that Meyrin should be the politician not him, she seems to have a natural way of distracting and deflecting attention without sending anyone away offended. Meyrin, herself has accompanied Athrun knowing he would need the support and a rebuff.

Many people know Meyrin as Athrun's overly devoted secretary and many viewed their relation as just that. Of course, rumours and gossip has flown around that the two are secret lovers, and to the joys of nosy matchmakers, the two have only blushed and have not made any clear statements to dismiss the allegations made from the tabloid magazines. Thus, their relationship remains a mystery to everyone but themselves. But, Meyrin couldn't have cared less, she was happy being beside him.

"The whole world is watching you Zala; don't drag the name of PLANTs along with you into the dirt."

Athrun and Meyrin turned around to face Councilman Yzak Jule. "Hello Councilman Jule," Meyrin greeted cheerfully, watching the newly elected member of PLANT Supreme Council sneer at Athrun while he walked towards the two.

Athrun noted that Yzak didn't look too bad wearing the official uniform of the Supreme Council, the dark purple, edged with black lining really suited the new National Defence Member. "Hello Yzak," Athrun greeted simply. As close comrades (they really couldn't be called friends) Athrun felt they could forget the formality and go to first name bases.

"It's Councilman Jule to you Zala," Yzak snapped, he paused and took a moment to observe Athrun. He was perfectly groomed, hair neatly combed, not a wrinkle on his shirt; perfect. Yzak would be that his breath was minty fresh too. "You better be ready with that speech Zala. The Supreme Council took a leap of faith in allowing you this chance so; you better not screw up, got it?"

Athrun nodded. "I really think that I am going to pull this off."

Meyrin beamed proudly at Athrun and he returned it with a smile. Yzak, on the other hand, watched with a hint of disgust.

"I don't think you fully understand the implications here Zala," Yzak crossed his arms of his chest. "PLANTs is disgraced. Having two insane Chairmen and losing the war despite our superior genetic enhancements and technologies," he shook his head, "this is to show the Earth Alliance that we are still competent. If they want another war we're ready."

Athrun glared. "I am fully aware of the whole political agenda behind this. And, even though I am grateful that you and Dearka helped pushed the Council into supporting me, I didn't spend the last three years doing nothing. I am prepared and I will get them to agree."

"Heh, really? Do you know the general opinion running around the Headquarters right know?" asked Yzak mockingly. "They say that this project is going to go down in flames and the credibility of PLANTs along with it."

His gaze never wavered. "I will convince them."

"Confident aren't you?"

"And perfectly capable."

"Despite the odds?"

"They will be overcome."

"Even though the Princess is dead set against this?"

"What?"

Sarcastically. "And he said he was prepared."

Meyrin who have been content playing the spectator, jumped into the conversation at the possible mention of Cagalli. "You mean Princess Cagalli is here? But, I thought she doesn't, you know, dabble in politics anymore after the ...the unpleasant events of the Second Bloody Valentine War. She stepped down from being Head Representative."

Yzak nodded. "True, she isn't actively involved in politics anymore but she is still Orb's royalty and she's required to attend national assemblies such as this," said Yzak, crossing his arm smugly. "You know Zala it is common knowledge that royalty attends these kind of thing. You overlooked something, huh?"

Athrun ignored Yzak last comment, his attention was far too preoccupied with this new fact that escaped his notice. 'What is Orb's position on all of this?" Athrun questioned, his forehead was creased and his arms were crossed.

"I thought you were all prepared and informed Zala," said Yzak, then he shrugged his shoulders and smirked. "They did not make any signs toward going against you or favouring you. They're playing the neutrality card."

"So they might not support Athrun?" said Meyrin looking a little concerned but then she brighten up immediately. "At least they aren't going against him either and the Princess doesn't get a say in it."

"Don't be so sure," Yzak said slowly, his own face taking up the look of concern. "Like I said the Princess is dead set against the Umbrella Project and you, Athrun, know how stubborn she is."

"Somethings doesn't change," Athrun murmured.

And then the crowd around them, as if signalled in by some invisible, soundless bell, began to make their way towards the auditorium. Yzak said his goodbyes to the two in a formal manner and joined the other PLANTs delegates. Meyrin adjust Athrun's shirt and then wished him luck leaving Athrun alone.

Taking a deep breath in and then exhaling slowly he mentally steeled himself against the up and coming task. "I can do it," he assured himself out loud.

"I'm sure you can Athrun."

Athrun spun around startled. His jaw dropped when he saw Cagalli dressed in a strapless yellow dress with her hair done up. She approached him but stop about an arm length away, just the right distance for two strangers.

"You're going to do fine Athrun," she smiled. "This is huge but knowing you, you've done everything within your power to prepare. So, you'll do fine."

Athrun nodded grateful for her reassurance. "Thanks," he said quietly. "It means a lot."

They lapse into an awkward silence. They were unsure as to how to proceed, there were so many things they wanted to say to each other but they were all awkward. Deciding to be the one to break the silence he asked, "How have you been?"

Cagalli smiled that same small smile. "If, I was the Cagalli of three years ago I would have snorted and said 'that is the most generic thing you can say to someone who haven't seen you in 3 years'. But since I'm not I'll just go with, I'm doing good Athrun."

Athrun didn't return the smile; in fact he frowned a little. "You're not the same person as before? The same Cagalli who piloted the Skygrasper, the one who survived both Bloody Valentine? I find that hard to believe."

"Yes, and, no," she replied. "Things change Athrun and to keep up with those changes I've changed too but I am still me. I'm still the same person who would pilot a Skygrasper into war if it would save my country. But now helping my country means I have to be it the Princess of Orb then so be it."

Athrun opened his mouth to retort, to deny, to say that she doesn't have to lose herself, her identity, to help Orb prosper all she had to do was be herself. He grappled with how to express all this when Cagalli said, "Good luck Athrun."

She smiled warmly at him when she passed him. Athrun turned around to call out to her but his words died in his lips before he could utter them. Watching her walk towards the assembly hall he noticed the changes; her steps were not the same quick strides that marked her in her youth instead they were the elegant steps of a lady. She radiated a quiet, calm confidence like the ocean waves; gentle but still strong and fully capable of immeasurable strength. The ocean was still an ocean even though it is more subdued.

Athrun watched her until she disappeared behind the doors before steeling himself. He took a deep breath and with determined strides he went past the doors and faced the world.

_____________________

"The Umbrella Program will have the advantages of being able to act without worrying itself about being tied down by the politics that the World Union has to take into consideration. People will no longer be suffering while documents and treaties are being reviewed. We can end the suffering, the injustice but to do that we need the cooperation of the Earth Alliance and ZAFT. Everyone here is in a position to bring about a revolutionary way to keep peace. Every nation, every PLANT, every human being will be under the protection of the Umbrella Program, no one is going to be left behind."

A murmur ran through the crowd of seated politicians as they discussed the Program. It was an agreement that in theory the Umbrella Program would be very beneficial to everyone involved. In the long term view it would help keep the fragile peace as the world moves toward recovering from the war.

Peace was badly needed. The Second Bloody Valentine war had followed so fast after the First Bloody Valentine war that resources and energy spent recuperating the first war became wasted and the people became disillusioned with their leaders. The unrest was felt throughout the world and every nation was wary of any event that might spark a worldwide revolution. The people were angry that their government were not protecting them from repeated bloodshed and instead seemed more interested in causing them. Rioters have already overthrown the government in Rwanda in a bloody revolution and the rest of the world took it as a warning.

There was a general approval for the Program, but of course, there were some opposition against it.

"How would you get the funds, hmm?" asked a balding, pudgy man standing up in the section designated for England ambassadors. "Do you want our nations to lend you their funding? The ones needed for our recovery? Sorry my dear boy, but right now every nation has to focus on their own dilemmas caused by previous Chairman Dullindal. Resources are short and manpower is directed more at recuperation instead of starting some kind of vague international police program. I'm sorry son maybe in the next couple of years when the Program has been revised by more senior members of the Union but for now it's just going to have to wait a little longer."

Murmurs of agreement followed the speech and the pudgy man pulled at the front his suit, nodding at his fellow politicians, full of self-importance. Yzak, sitting with the others from PLANTs, watched Athrun and Sir Pudgy, thoroughly amused with the whole proceeding. Beside him, Meyrin was outraged with the way the English ambassador treated Athrun.

"Why that that... pudding man!" whispered Meyrin angrily. "He's treating Athrun like a kid."

"Obviously, and with good reason" said Yzak, he was quite comfortable watching the "Pudding Man" launch into another attack at Athrun's credibility. "Athrun's first time in the political arena. He has the support of PLANTs council but he is still on his own. We just gave him a chance to pitch his idea to the Union. To the old dinosaurs here he hasn't proven himself capable of anything other than being an ineffective war tool."

"Ineffective war tool? He whooped your ass in the First Bloody Valentine war and he probably could kick it again. Beside Kira he is the best mobile suit pilot out there," Meyrin's whisper was becoming fiercer with each word and her glare was now focused on Yzak instead of Pudding Man.

Yzak's jaw clenched but he kept staring ahead. "Zala is a good pilot no doubt but this is politics and it doesn't involve blowing things up while in a giant robotic suit." He huffed in irritation and explained, "In politics everything is about appearance, present a good enough front and you can have people eating out of your hands. Zala doesn't have that kind of subtly, he's far too honest."

"You say that like it's a bad thing. You know most people would say that honesty is the best policy."

"I don't need to debate with an immature brat. Hush, Zala is about to rebut," was the conclusive response.

Meyrin blew out a frustrated breath but turned her attention to Athrun who was smiling politely looking completely unfazed by the verbal onslaught. In fact, he looked like he was glowing with joy. He's actually enjoying all of this, Meyrin thought.

Athrun's stance was open; no crossed arm, welcoming stance. He radiated a calm confidence and everyone in the room could feel it. "I completely understand your concerns with funding and current restoration. Of course, recovering should be our first priority. If, we recovered as fast as we did in the First Bloody War then the Project could be put on hold a while longer. However, things often take us by surprise and certain nations will be unable to ...cope with any swift changes." He paused.

Meyrin didn't understand much about political double talks and couldn't do it herself but she knew just enough to understand that Athrun subtly mocked the British nation. He cleverly referred to the unexpected start of the Second Bloody War and how England was vulnerable because of some political turmoil in Parliament and made a treaty with Lord Djbril for protection.

"Zala that bastard. He's playing on the fear of another war breaking out," grinned Yzak. "He might just pull this off."

"We ask only for what any nation is capable and willing to donate in funds or resources. A little bit here and a little there from each nation will add up to be a lot, in fact, Japan has already promised a generous amount to us. Once the Project is off the ground it will be self-sufficient and you need not bother but you will still benefit from us."

Ripple of murmur goes through the crowd, Athrun observed with no small amount of satisfaction that this is going to end good for him. Scanning the crowd he spotted the PLANT representatives and see that they were nodding approval even Yzak was giving him a grudging smile and Meyrin gave him a thumbs up.

He took a deep breath and waited for quiet to descend. "We are about to embark on a new age and we need your help in the next direction. It is hard to start anything but once we begin we will gain momentum and I promise you that the Umbrella Project will change this world for the better. But right now we need help to get the ball rolling; ask not what the Project can do for you but what you can do for the Project."

A silence descended as the whole assembly fell silent, waiting for someone to say something. A minute pass and still nothing, but then the sharp sounds of clapping hands cut through the silence. Everyone turned their head to see who dared to have put an end to the stillness.

Athrun inhaled sharply when he saw the person standing and mockingly clapping was none other than Cagalli herself. She stood like a proud lioness, regal and defiant ready to strike. Athrun mentally braced himself when he saw her smile.

Cagalli nodded her head in approval, silently communicating that they were starting. "Well, done Mr. Zala for a first timer in the political world you handled yourself quite well. I admire the thought and effort gone into Project Umbrella."

She was going to take it slow, he could play her game. "I wouldn't dream of coming here unprepared Princess. Now that I'm here I don't intend to disappoint the Union or myself," said Athrun, he shifted his feet and crossed his arms in a defensive stance; he's going to wait for her to strike first.

"Too true, I wouldn't expect anything else from the great Zala family," she said, Athrun mentally winced as she dragged back his family history. "Knowing you, you would have considered every single angle that can be considered a threat. Knowing you, you would have gone over each and every document yourself."

"True, princess I have taken the pains of going over everything myself," admitted Athrun. His mind was going a mile a minute; he knew that she was leading up to something. In politics you don't show the people the good parts of your opponents that you worked hard and cared. No it was something else.

"Perhaps I don't know you as well as I thought," she shook her head.

"Please expand on that," Athrun tensed.

Cagalli titled her head a little to the side. She asked simply, "why should we let you wield that much power?" and he was floored. This is what she was building up to? He wasn't the only one who was looking at her with a dumbfounded expression. The rest of the Union was expecting something more vicious and biting from the Lioness. Perhaps she was going soft on him because of their past.

Removing the look of astonishment off his face, Athrun explained, "The world is still recovering, peace is instable, it could collapse at any moment. The Umbrella Project is meant to protect the peace, the innoce – "

"Well, that is the plan but paper and ink is very far removed from reality, don't you agree?" she enquired, the question was addressed to the whole Union. No one responded so she resumed, "Do not tell me you overlooked the obvious Mr. Zala. Why should we let you wield so much power unchecked by anyone else? You will be deciding who to help, you will be deciding how to help, and you will deal out justice."

Athrun eyes widen as he understood what she was getting at. "Yes, once we are established we will become a functioning unit that will not be chained back by political agendas. There are many times where politics are the cause of conflict over something so trivial," he replied, his weight shifted now taking on a more aggressive stance. "Lives lost because of oil, or some resources. Maybe even hurt pride might start a war. If, you can't think of an instance in which war was started but of a political whim then let me remind you the Battle at Crete."

The murmuring started instantly, the members of the Orb representatives had raisin in fury. Athrun had openly insulted the Orb government, had called them incompetent in front of the world. One Orb representative, red in the face with veins throbbing, looked like he was choking on his own word. Another was glaring vehemently at him. But his attention was solely on their Princess.

Cagalli had flinched at the mention but she composed herself quickly. In the past, Athrun thought, she would have been shouting her indignation at the insult, temper aflame. Now, she was calmly watching him. There was no doubt that Cagalli was still as furious as she would have been before, little things like the twitch in her jaw, or the slight furrowing of her brows that his enhanced eyes picked up on, indicated that she was incensed. The careful control she exerted over herself unsettled him, he wasn't used to it.

Cagalli motioned for one Representative to sit down. She raised her head and stared down at her nose at him in a look of contempt, the arrogant politician. "Let me tell you of an age old adage, tried and true Mr. Zala, 'Absolute power corrupts absolutely.' Any life lost for any reason is a waste but let you have that much power hanging over the head of every nation. That is inconceivable, Mr. Zala."

"The people appointed into positions of authority will be citizens who have proven themselves responsible, and trusted. People, who served their country, people like judges or even high ranking members of the World Union. We will not give them their position if we thought they cannot handle it," replied Athrun, "I will personally oversee the activities of Umbrella."

There was a moment's pause when Cagalli didn't instantly come back with a retort. She was staring at Athrun, and he shifted uncomfortably in place. The forgotten mediator of the World Union decided that it was finally time to get up and do his job. "Well, if there is no more object – "

"We're not finished quite finished yet," Cagalli interrupted, she had taken her eyes of Athrun and was looking pleadingly at the members of the World Union. "Think carefully. What he is asking from us? Military power enough to challenge another nation. We're giving him permission to interfere with the affairs of any nation he wants. He is the one who is going to decide who is right or wrong."

There was a pause after Cagalli's speech and then a burst of noise as every member of the Union attempted to talk over themselves to be heard, decorum be damned. The room was split between supporting this new peace initiative or this removing this threat of dictatorship.


End file.
